Lessons
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: Lady Luck can be fickle and if you anger her, it may be the last thing you do. Carelessness and pride have left Haruno Sakura low in Lady Luck's good standing. Will she survive one more mission? One-Shot. #11- Lady Luck, 50 Shinobi Theme


Title: Lessons  
Author: Mellow Lellow  
Claim: Haruno Sakura  
Theme: #11- Lady Luck  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Lady Luck ain't on my side._

There comes a time in every shinobi's career where they become too complacent. For some, this complacency proves to be a detrimental mistake. For others, they are forced to face a situation that will remind them to never let their guard down for the rest of their lives.

_Lady Luck ain't smiling down._

Haruno Sakura had become too certain of herself. She was confident in her abilities and her strength. She was sure that there was nothing that could bring her down. Confidence is key to being a shinobi, but, because she had spent so many years of her life in the shadows of her teammates, she was beginning to feel over-confident now that she had stepped out into the light after all of her hard work. Taking on increasingly more dangerous missions. Taking more risks that bordered on recklessness.

_Lady Luck don't care about my pride._

She realized she was in over her head too late. It was a mission she should have been able to handle without any problems. But she had become relaxed, letting her guard down for just an instant and it nearly cost her her life. The rogue ninjas that attacked her shouldn't have been a problem to defeat. So why was she losing? It was absolutely humiliating to Sakura to be defeated by an enemy so much lower than herself. It was unacceptable. But no matter how hard she fought, they still remained standing. In the end, she was lucky to leave alive, and intact, though she couldn't say much the same for her pride.

_Lady Luck lays it down._

Her mother had always said that humility is one of the greatest lessons to be learned. Sakura had never really understood what that meant, until now. Having to report to her Hokage and mentor, that she had failed on her mission because of a few measly missing-nin was probably the most mortifying thing she had had to do in her career as a shinobi. She was one of the elite, yet she had allowed her pride and arrogance to cloud her judgement and performance in the field. Her punishment was not a light one, and Sakura took it, knowing that it was well deserved. She would not be going on any missions, or working in the hospital for months. Because, if she was so careless on a mission, how could she possibly be left responsible for others' lives?

_Lady Luck I need a little light._

The months slipped by achingly slow. She spent the time training. Training and training. Day in and day out. She struggled with the dark cloud of depression that loomed ever present over her head. She wondered seriously, that maybe she wasn't truly cut out for this line of work. But her personal bundle of sun helped her through. Naruto, with his ceaseless energy and optimism helped her through it all. Helping her train and get back on her feet again. Helping her to regain some of the confidence she had lost.

_Lady Luck I need you now._

Her first mission back on the rosters, was, as expected, a lower level mission. But she was ecstatic. She remembered all the reasons why she loved being a shinobi for Konoha all over again. She took pride in that. She realized, that was where her pride needed to lie. With her village, not with herself.

_Lady Luck don't let me down._

Slowly she regained her status. Her missions became increasingly difficult once again, but this time, she kept her arrogance in check. She made sure her self-awareness never wavered.

_Lady Luck you save my life tonight._

This mission, again, was a dangerous one. She knew there were several times where she should have been captured, or even left dead. But, somehow, she managed through it all flawlessly. The relief that washed through her body after completion left her giddy and thankful. Her vein coursed with adrenalin as she sped on her way home.

_Lady Luck I owe you now.  
Lady Luck is standing by my side.  
Lady Luck won't let me drown.  
Lady Luck shows me a better sign._

* * *

A/N: I wrote this ages ago, but decided to repost this. It turned out being a songfic and I'm not terribly satisfied with it, but oh well! Enjoy!

Leave me some comments or feedback!


End file.
